Inspiring
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: What happens when Gabe finds out who Radio Rebel is? Will this bring him and Tara closer? And will they both learn something from each other?


_**A/N: I realized there are only 4 Radio Rebel stories. I was expecting a lot more! C'mon, Radio Rebel fans, start writing!**_

_**For the ones who read my other stories, don't worry, none of them are abandoned! All of them will get plenty of updates this summer!**_

_**So...On with the story!**_

I couldn't believe it. It was our song. On the radio. Radio Rebel was playing our song. That could only mean one thing: we were going to become famous for real!

At first, I was really excited. It was _my _voice, on the radio. _Everyone _could hear me. It was pretty much the best moment of my life, so far. But I had to wonder...How was it possible? How did Radio Rebel get the song? And, of course, the question everybody was asking: Who was that girl?

I approached Gavin as soon as I saw him, at school. I could see he was pretty much as happy as I was.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you heard it too." I said as he kept smiling. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know, I'm just as shocked as you are!" Gavin answered, but his expression didn't change. He was obviously very happy and I had a feeling it was for reasons different than mine. Suddenly, a look of realization appeared on his face. I stared at him in expectation but he didn't say anything.

"Gavin? You know something?"

"It was Tara!" I stared at him, puzzled. The name didn't ring a bell. "You know, the girl I'm working with for drama class."

"Oh, the one with reddish hair?" Gavin nodded with a smile. I slowly nodded back, wanting to know more about that girl.

"Yeah. She probably gave our demo to her stepdad who gave it to Radio Rebel."

"Oh, I thought you meant she was Radio Rebel." I really wanted to know who this Radio Rebel was. I mean, she played our song on the radio, I had to know who was this girl who wanted to make us famous. Then, I realized something. "Wait, how did she get our demo? Weren't you the one keeping it?"

"Well, I-" I could tell he was getting nervous and I didn't let him finish.

"Gavin, you have to be more careful with the band's stuff!" I said in an accusing tone. "What would have happened if someone else took it and-" It was Gavin's turn to interrupt me.

"I'm really not in a mood for a fight, Gabe." I could hear a hint of guilt in his voice and I felt kinda bad, but not enough to change my attitude. "Can't we just be happy that Radio Rebel likes our music enough to play it and call it inspiring?" I couldn't help but smile a little.

"I suppose you're right. But I still wanna know who she is."

"Trust me, everybody does. But she wants to keep it a secret, and we should respect that. I didn't like this answer. I _had _to know. "Anyway, I'll talk to Tara later to see if my theory's right."

"Whatever."

Later, at lunch, I saw Gavin talking with that girl, Tara, and I just had to listen to their conversation. Oh oh, Gavin was acting non-professional. I had to talk to him about it later. Who was this girl who made him say all that stuff? From what I could tell, she was kinda weird. I never spoke a word to her in my whole life and I could tell she was as shy as they get. Yep, there was no way that someone like her could be Radio Rebel.

But you never know. She could very well use her alter ego to say everything she wanted to say, without being judged. Crazy, right? But it was a possibility for sure.

When school was over, I saw Tara walking away. She seemed in a hurry and I decided to follow her. Yeah, she might not be Radio Rebel, but she could still lead me to her. I had to be careful so she wouldn't notice I was following her. I had no idea if she actually knew me, but the whole school pretty much did, so I couldn't let her see me.

She started going faster and so did I. But I was being careful, so she didn't notice me. I wondered if she was too deep in thought or if I was just that good. I noticed the 'Who is Radio Rebel?' posters all around the place. I had no idea, but I wanted to know so badly.

She suddenly stopped, taking me by surprise. I hid behind a tree and looked in the direction she was looking. There were two weird guys who looked like they were spying someone and weren't doing a good job at it. Dorks. Tara did her best to avoid them and I knew then for sure that the girl had something to hide.

She changed her way and I quickly followed her, close enough to see her every action but far away enough not to get caught. She entered SLAM through the back. This was it. I was going to find out whether she was Radio Rebel or not. I quickly made my way to the door after she had closed it.

As I opened the door, I saw big, brown, terrified eyes staring at me.


End file.
